Tink's Questions
by Speculatrix
Summary: Queen Clarion has always wanted one of the fairies to ask two questions regarding two facts they were unsure about, but no fairy ever had time to think of such questions in the past and present. Except Tink. Please review, although it looks boring.


Tink's Questions

**Note**: The oak tree meeting thing was something I made up. Other than that, everything and everyone in Pixie Hollow belongs to Disney.

"Come in, Tinker Bell," the calm voice said.

Tink held her breath, then slowly let it out as she walked through the almost-concealed entrance into the oak tree and shut the door behind her. She looked for a second at the door(a brown one with a gold handle) before turning towards the only source of light in the hollow of the secluded oak tree where Queen Clarion usually met fairies who wanted to secretly ask her about anything they did not know, which actually never happened, because they seemed to know enough about their talents. The golden light came from Queen Clarion herself. She was taller than any other fairy in Pixie Hollow and with bigger wings. Her smile was kind, gentle and regal. In fact, it was she who knew that one day the day would come, when the questions that no one ever knew how to answer or even talk about asking for an answer, would be asked by an naturally intelligent fairy, whose talent glowed as it grew.

"I knew very well that this would happen. I always thought that the two questions that no fairy has ever asked would never be asked. But," she smiled very kindly at a breathlessly waiting Tink as she added, "It seems I was wrong! So, you may start asking me now." However, Tink replied, "Before I actually tell the questions, Your Highness, I want to know, do you actually know what I would try to ask you?" The Queen of all Pixie Hollow cocked her head majestically as she said, "Of course I do, my dear. Why else did you seem so frightened that you were going too far in curiosity, when you came to meet me about it at the Hall of Sceptres earlier?" Tink recalled in her mind the memory of the Queen's ominous frown as Tink stuttered that she wanted to ask some questions about fairies, that she knew only Her Highness could answer. Tink said falteringly to the Queen, "You seemed rather angry, Your Highness, about it....."

"That was it? Well, that was because the matter wasa very serious one, coming from a unique fairy like you. Then again, the serious matter, for me, is a happy one," Queen Clarion smiled again, in a comforting manner. Then she added, " But now, we shall get back to our business. For, as you know, time is always running for a fairy, even though it seems slow. The first question, Tinker Bell, if you please."

Tink cleared her throat, then she said, "Your Highness, when a new fairy comes to Pixie Hollow, you always straighten their wings and then give them their name, don't you?" Queen Clarion gazed at Tink thoughtfully for a second, then smiled even broader than usual, before saying, "I will do the talking from this point, Tinker Bell. You were going to ask me about how I know the names of the new arrivals, weren't you?" Tink smiled back feebly and nodded. "Well.... " Her Highness spoke in a meditative way, then, suddenly, she spoke in a grander manner, "Come up here, my dear." Tink flew towards her. Queen Clarion then added, "Now turn, so that your back faces me." Tink obeyed. She waited for two seconds, then felt a shiver go up her spine as Queen Clarion touched her wings with one hand. Then, the Queen spoke, "You may look now, Tinker Bell."

Tink turned around and saw that Queen Clarion was holding out the back of her hand to her. Tink looked at it and gasped as she saw that on the back of the Queen's hand, the words, "Tinker Bell" were carved onto it. Queen Clarion put her hand down and said, "The magic of a newborn fairy's wings always carves out the name of their owner onto the back of my hand. And that is how you and every other fairy here, got their names." She then blew on her hand and the words disappeared. Tink stared at Queen Clarion with awe, before saying, "Thank you, Your Highness. And now may I ask the second question?" "Yes, my dear, you may, "smiled The Queen.

Tink breathed in deeply again, then asked, "Your Highness, how come there are more--" The Queen interrupted her, "More girl fairies than boy fairies?" "Why, yes!" Tink gasped. She was very surprised, indeed. Queen Clarion only smiled as she replied, "The answer is because most newborn baby boys do not have as much fairy fantasies as baby girls do. Boys tend to think more about dragons and Chimaeras and other kinds of fearful Greek creatures while girls think more of fairies and princesses and other magical beings related to us. Only one in a million boys grow up believing in us fairies, therefore from the first time they laugh, boy fairies would be created."

"Wow......" Tink's eyes widened with wonder as she looked at the Queen of all Pixie Hollow. "Is that all, Tinker Bell? Are you happy that you have asked the questions that no fairy has ever asked before?" The Queen added. Tink suddenly realised that she was looking at her with her mouth open and slapped herself back to reality. She stuttered, "Well, I'm honoured to have done what no fairy has done. Are you happy?"

The Queen's eyes widened as she stared at Tink, who suddenly felt guilty at asking such a childish question. But what came next was surprising.

The Queen started laughing. Her laughter sounded like churchbells chiming. "Er......Your Highness? Are you all right?" The Queen still laughed, "Oh, yes, my dear. I have never been so joyful in my life since you built the Moonstone Sceptre. I am very glad that you have asked the questions that no fairy ever thought of asking!!" Then, she stopped laughing and looked at Tink with a more serious expression, "I knew that ever since you chose your talent, you would do wonderful things, Tinker Bell. And I was right. My blessings to you, dear. You may go now."

Tink curtseyed prettily, then flew to the doorway. When she wasaboutto open the door, she suddenly rememberes something and turned around. She asked, "Your Highness, why hasn't any fairy asked these questions so far?" Queen Clarion gazed meditatively for a while, then answered, "By the Second Star, how will I answer this?" She thought again, then added, "Well, maybe that's because they are too busy to think of such things you know. Be off with you now, dear."

"Very well. See you soon then, Your Highness," Tink exclaimed excitedly, then flew out of the door with a shout of, "Wheeeeeeee...........!!"

Queen Clarion watched her go and smiled to herself. Then, in a shower of gold sparks, she disappeared.

**THE END.**


End file.
